¿Qué es el amor?
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [One-shot] *Especial de san Valentín*. Una inocente pregunta hará pasar un mal rato a Vegeta, sus recuerdos le recordaron algo que juro olvidar con respecto a la persona que el algunas vez ¿Amo?... Pero… ¿Qué es el amor?


Hola, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, este es mi primer especial de San Valentín. Y bueno, creo que es el mejor para la fecha tan romántica y melosa y, obviamente, con mi "Toque especial" en la escritura del mismo. Espero les guste y les enseñe una lección… o solo les guste.

* * *

**¿Qué es el amor?**

Desde que los androides habían dominado casi toda la superficie del planeta, muchos de los poco afortunados sobrevivientes Vivian bajo tierra. Otros con menos suerte Vivian sobre la misma en escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron sus hogares. Una familia en especial viva casi bajo tierra, entrenaba muy arduamente para poder vencer a los androides.

Era un niño y su padre. Había veces en las que el niño tenía que cuidarse por su propia cuenta, ya que el padre tenía que ir a conseguir comida. Tanta comida tenía que conseguir que a veces le tomaba un día completo conseguirla. Pero sabía que cada vez que volvía a casa y escuchaba esa pequeña voz diciéndole: _"¡Padre, llegaste! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estaba muy preocupado!"_ todo había valido la pena.

Ver esos ojos azules como un lago, que reflejaban los ojos del amor de su vida era suficiente razón para no dejar de luchar y mantenerlos con vida. Como muchas otras parejas en ese mundo devastado, habían sido separadas de la misma manera: La muerte de uno de ellos a mano de los Androides.

Vegeta estaba solo en ese mundo donde se sentía débil e insignificante, donde a duras penas él se mantenía con vida, y debía mantener a su hijo Trunks también. Cada día era una lucha por sobrevivir en ese mundo.

Pero, los pocos momentos de felicidad –_Que se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos_- era suficientes para él. Pero uno en especial paso un catorce de febrero, mientras trabajaba en una máquina del tiempo para que su hijo cambiara todo lo que pasaba y el tuviera un futuro mejor…

Vegeta trabajaba mirándolo los planos y atornillando unos cuantos clavos rebeldes —Papá, ¿Te falta mucho? —Pregunto un pequeño niño sentado en el piso viendo atentamente cada movimiento— Quiero ir a dormir… tengo sueño y estoy aburrido.

—Vete a dormir, Trunks —Dijo Vegeta de manera autoritaria. Mientras se esforzaba por terminar el trabajo y no dormirse en el intento— Es tarde.

—No quiero ir solo, quiero ir contigo —Le contesto en tono de capricho— ¡Vamos!

—Trunks… no puedo, estoy ocupado— Le contesto sin verlo.

El niño se cruzó de brazos y bufo —_Siempre estas ocupado…_ —

—Intento mejorar tu futuro —Le dijo dejando de trabajar para mirarlo, con el tiempo aprendió a ser más amable con él; después de todo no tenía a nadie más.

— ¡Pero no quiero un futuro mejor! —Grito enojado haciendo berrinche— Quiero un presente mejor, contigo. Hoy, **ahora.**

Vegeta suspiro, era una batalla pérdida contra alguien de seis años que no entendía la situación en la que estaban. Para colmo, ese ceño fruncido que parecía una copia exacta de él, le dejaba ver lo serio que era el asunto para el niño —Bien, ganaste —Le dijo— vamos a dormir que es tarde.

Vegeta alzo a su pequeño retoño y lo abrazo contra su pecho, camino hacia una de las puertas del laboratorio. Cuando la cruzo llego a unas camas, Gohan dormía en una individual.

—Si Gohan está aquí, ¿Por qué no dormís con él? —Le pregunto Vegeta. De verdad quería terminar esa máquina.

—Quería dormir contigo —Susurro— ¿me cuentas un cuento?

—No —

—Por favor —Suplico.

—**Que no** —Contesto irritado.

—Vamos… ¿Sí? Solo uno —Suplico poniendo sus ojos cristalinos.

Gohan se levantó, se sentó en la cama y apoyo al joven niño —Vamos señor Vegeta, por favor: Yo también lo quiero escuchar—

— ¿Cómo es que termine siendo el niñero de dos mocosos? —Se preguntó Vegeta— He dicho que no, y es no. Ni que fuera el Namekusei para ser su niñero.

—Bien, lo intentamos Trunks —Sonrió Gohan.

El niño bufo y siguió—Entonces… ¿Gohan porque estas tan, pero **tan **feliz?—

—B-Bueno… yo… por nada —Dijo sonrojado, juntando sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Para mí que estás enamorado de esa niña —Interrumpió Vegeta, recostándose en la cama— Seguro de esa niña de ojos celestes.

— ¿"_Enamorado"_? ¿Eso que es, se come? ¿Sabe bien?—Pregunto Trunks.

Vegeta dio una pequeña risa que se le escapó de entre los dientes ante el comentario del niño, eso hizo que el sonrojo de Gohan aumentara — **¿¡Que dices!?** Claro que no… no se come —Contesto Gohan un tanto apenado.

—Es un sentimiento que sienten los humanos —Respondió Vegeta. Sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Es algo malo? —

—Depende —Contesto el padre, de nuevo, no sabía cómo contestar eso en verdad.

Gohan decidió contestarlo —Si no lo quieres, si es malo. Pero por lo general es bueno —

— ¿Te puedes enamorar de cualquier cosa? — Pregunto Trunks, se sentó en el regazo de su padre, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este.

—Sí, supongo —Contesto Gohan— Pero creo que lo más conveniente serian personas. Te podrías enamorar de personas.

Trunks sonrió y grito— ¡Entonces estoy enamorado de papi! —

Vegeta se sobre salto y Gohan comenzó a reír— ¡Trunks, no! ¡No es ese el sentido!

— ¿Por qué no? Si yo te quiero mucho —

— ¡Trunks, cuando amas a alguien es diferente a querer! —Le grito Vegeta— ¡No me ames, eso está mal! ¡Te rompería el corazón y la cara si me amas!

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Trunks casi entre lágrimas. Gohan se calló de la cama gracias a las risas.

— ¡Porque soy tu padre, y enamorarse entre familia no se puede! ¡Por lo menos no de mí!—Grito colérico, bueno, Vegeta no era un fan del incesto.

—Eso dices porque tú no me amas —Grito Trunks mientras caían las lágrimas de cocodrilo; amenazando, otra vez, con llorar.

— ¡Mocoso caprichoso, es que no tienes edad para estas cosas! —

Gohan se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama junto con Vegeta y Trunks, bueno, en el pequeño espacio que dejaron —Trunks, solo te puedes enamorar de alguien que no es tu familia… a mí me gusta Videl, y a tu papá Bulma. Solo te enamoras una vez en la vida —

Trunks pestañeo por unos segundos y dijo— ¿Quién es Bulma? ¿Acaso me engañas y por eso no me amas?—

— **¡Mocoso!** —Grito Vegeta dándole un correctivo a su hijo _–O golpe en la cabeza-,_ este solo lloro —Era tu madre.

—Ay… ¿y tú la amabas? —

Vegeta quedó perplejo ante la pregunto, giro su rostro evitando la mirada de su hijo y el mocoso de Goku —Bueno… yo —

—Trunks, ¿quieres ir al baño antes de dormir? —Le pregunto Gohan, era una escusa tonta. Pero sabía que Trunks había tocado un punto sensible de Vegeta.

Así pues, Vegeta se queso solo en la habitación. Hundiéndose entre sus memorias.

—No… por supuesto que no. ¿Quién se puede enamorar en tres años? —Dijo Vegeta tapándose con las sabanas— Además, era una mujer insoportable y gritona…

Mientras en su mente, paso un recuerdo fugaz de su antigua casera…

_"Ese día volvía de luchar con los androides, me habían dado por muerto. Estaba agotado, pero estaba mejor que los demás; creí poder defenderme, pero eran muy fuertes. Acabaron con la vida de los otros. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, hice un intento para levantarme, al notar que podía decidí volver a la corporación. Note desde afuera que estaba hecha escombros, ellos habían llegado antes que yo. Estaba asombrado y asustado, corrí hacia adentro para lograr ver a alguien. Pero solo encontré un cadáver del doctor y su gato en la entrada, le habían arrancado la cabeza; Y su esposa corrió la misma suerte en la cocina. Con el corazón en la garganta corrí hacia la habitación que compartía con la mujer. _

_Estaba vacía, así que corría hacia la del niño, pero estaba destruida._

_Mire todo con detenimiento antes de seguir buscando, algo me decía que me esforzara mas para encontrarlos. Ya casi no tenía fuerzas en las piernas. Pude ver unos mechones de pelo celestes atrapados bajo una gran pila de escombros, solo tenía una mano que sobre salía, y estaba llena de sangre, casi como su hubiera intentado pedir ayuda. Caí al piso de rodillas sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían, mi corazón se detuvo al notar de quienes eran y de la manera tan brutal con la que la habían asesinado. Me acerque despacio, para tocar su mano._

_Estaba fría. Completamente Fría y sin vida, sin color, sin nada. Solo sangre; como en el suelo._

_En ese momento que mis esperanzas habían muerto, revivieron cuando escuche un llanto débil, mire para saber de dónde provenía y sentí un Ki. Uno débil y frágil. Me levante casi corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba, tuve que correr un armario para poder ver la cuna del niño._

_Por suerte, con el adentro. Casi intacto, solo tenía un pequeño moretón en el brazo, que quizás se convierta en una cicatriz. Y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y su voz tosca de tanto gritar. Al parecer supo cuando callarse y ellos no lo encontraron o simplemente no quisieron. _

_—Trunks… —Susurre tomándolo y abrazándolo contra mi pecho_ _—Tranquilo…_ _— Le murmure para detener su llanto_ _— Papá está aquí, todo va a estar bien. Hijo, estoy aquí._

_El niño me miro y se aferró a mí y yo a él. Nunca lo soltaría. Calmo su llanto mientras salíamos de esa habitación. Bajamos las escaleras y lo lleve al laboratorio de la corporación, pensé que sería un lugar seguro para recuperar la fuerza perdida en combate… no me equivoque"_

—El amor es el sentimiento más puro y perfecto, y por desgracia, solo se puede vivir una vez; mi amor murió junto con la persona que más ame en mi vida— Susurro.

Vegeta se hundió entre sabanas. Sabía que él no era así: No era un amante, no era un poeta, no era un sentimental, no era un esposo y por supuesto no era un humano.

Era un simple guerrero que perdió el camino, y ahora se oculta bajo el mármol sucio, con los ojos húmedos hundido entre algodón. Mirando sin mirar un punto fantasma, recordando un pasado en el que él podía aspirar a ser feliz sin saberlo. En el que ella estaba junto a él, y que si pudiera elegir quería regresar.

A que, momento en que los dos, creían inocentemente que ese amor no tendría final, eso creía ella, al menos.

—Bulma… Jamás entendí cuando me dijiste que me amabas —Dijo— porque son emociones de humanos que los saiyajines no sentimos, pero…. Sin embargo, no es tarde para aprender a sentir emociones. Soy un perro viejo, pero no tonto.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, y la luz se apagó. Sintió un peso que se acurruco a su costado abrazándolo con sus pequeños brazos; y uno en especial tenía una pequeña marca.

—_Pero… gracias por este regalo, es el mejor. Es igual a ti_ —Pensó— _Un hijo, solo para mí_.

—Hasta mañana, papá —

Vegeta se sentía débil y penoso, eran esos asquerosos sentimientos de humanos que lo hacían sentirse miserable —Hasta mañana, Trunks, duerme bien —

—Feliz catorce de febrero, te quiero —

Y con esa última frase, padre e hijo, abatidos por el remolino de sentimientos; decidieron a dormir. No creo que haga falta decir que Vegeta dejo de lado su orgullo este día, el día de los enamorados para darle a su hijo una lección de vida.

Y a la mañana siguiente… Trunks hizo la misma pregunta.

— ¿Qué es el amor, papá? —Le pregunto Trunks a Vegeta, mientras el menor comía una naranja.

—Es un sentimiento que sienten los humanos tontos, y no sirve para nada —Le contesto Vegeta, mientras esperaba a que Gohan saliera de bañarse.

— ¿seguro? —Pregunto de nuevo el niño— Gohan siente eso y él es feliz.

—Sí, porque es un idiota —Le contesto— **¡Un idiota que esta como tres días en el baño! ¡Sal ya de una vez, maldita sea!**

— **¡Espera! **—Le grito Gohan desde adentro.

Mientras Gohan y Vegeta discutían, Trunks dijo —Para mí que los dos están enamorados y no me quieren decir, que egoístas —

.Fin.

* * *

¿Y para ustedes? ¿Qué es el amor? No vale copiarse de Wikipedia xD. ¿Y qué les pareció? Bueno, yo pienso que está bien para ser el primer fanfic casi enteramente romántico que escribo… ¿Ustedes que creen?

¡Feliz día de los enamorados a los enamorados y a los que están "Forever alone" como yo!


End file.
